Something is coming!
by Angie Crowe
Summary: Este fic es sobre Lily, Los Merodeadores, las hermanas Black y más... ¿Cómo se conocieron?¿Cómo se llevan?¿Por qué Bellatrix odia a James? Lee este fan fic... CAPÍTULO 6 ARRIBA! Por favor dejen REVIEWS!
1. Lily Evans

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de las firmas que compraron los derechos. Hago esto por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. Por favor, dejen reviews!!! Antes de que lean les aclaro algo: SOY PRINCIPIANTE HACIENDO FAN FICS, este es el primero y espero que lo lean y disfruten.  
  
1. Lilian Evans  
  
El sol se elevaba en los jardines e iluminaba el bronce de la puerta de entrada de la familia Evans. Esta familia era completamente normal, un matrimonio feliz con dos hijas a las que querían mucho: Petunia y Lilian. Nada podría haberlos tomado más por sorpresa que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir la mañana de ese cálido martes.  
  
-¡Lily, Petunia! ¡El desayuno!- llamó desde el descanso de la escalera su madre.  
  
Lily se arrebujó entre las mantas de su cómoda cama, aún tenía sueño. En cambio Petunia se había levantado de inmediato al oír el llamado de su madre y ahora se encontraba frente al espejo peinando su rubia cabellera.  
  
Lily era una niña de once años recién cumplidos. Tenía una larga y hermosa cabellera roja como el fuego que le llegaba debajo de los hombros, y unos centelleantes ojos verde esmeralda. Algo pequeña para su edad, siempre fue ágil y aplicada. A su alrededor, de vez en cuando, ocurrían cosas extrañas. No se parecía en nada a su hermana. Petunia tenía doce años. Delgada, rubia y con un cuello más largo de lo normal, ideal para su actividad favorita: espiar. Fanática de la limpieza y enemiga de las cosas fuera de lo común, razón por la cual no es muy unida a su hermana.  
  
Petunia estaba sentada a la mesa terminando su desayuno cuando Lily entró, aún en camisón y restregándose los ojos. Su padre le sonrió desde su posición detrás del diario mientras sorbía un poco de su café y su madre le indicó que se sentara mientras le preparaba el desayuno.  
  
-¿Cómo has dormido?- quiso saber el Sr. Evans.  
  
Lily se tapó la boca para ahogar un bostezo provocando algunas risitas por parte de su hermana que llevaba su taza a la pileta de la cocina para lavarla. A continuación las cosas sucedieron rápidamente. Petunia soltó un grito agudo que llamó la atención de varios vecinos además de la de su familia. Soltó la taza, que se hizo añicos contra el piso, y salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de su padre. Lily olvidó el poco sueño que aún le quedaba y, junto a su madre, se acercaron a ver qué había visto la rubia mientras el Sr. Evans la calmaba un poco.  
  
Una gran lechuza gris estaba dentro de la pileta de la cocina tomando agua tranquilamente como si fuera un bebedero, esa no era una conducta normal en una lechuza. Las lechuzas sólo salían de noche y ya eran las once de la mañana. El animal desplegó sus alas y salió de la pileta, al ver a la pelirroja, voló hacia ella. La pequeña se quedó petrificada en el lugar mientras su madre la sostenía por los hombros. El ave volaba frente a Lily esperando que ésta tomara la carta. La pequeña al percatarse del sobre lo observó detenidamente, era amarillento y tenía unas hermosas letras en color esmeralda.  
  
-¡Mamá! ¡Ahí están mi nombre y dirección!  
  
La chiquilla algo asustada extendió la mano para tomar el sobre, algo pesado si se lo comparaba con cualquiera de las cartas habituales, apenas se lo quitaron la lechuza giró y se posó en la mesada de la cocina. Con manos temblorosas la niña comenzó a abrir la carta mientras se dirigía a su lugar algo shockeada. La carta estaba escrita en pergamino y con la misma letra esmeralda, Lily leyó:  
  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, primera clase, gran hechicero, jefe de magos, jefe supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)  
  
Querida señorita Evans:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios.  
La clase comienza el 1º de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de julio (puede utilizar la misma que le entregó esta carta). Una vez nos haya respondido le enviaremos otra carta con la información acerca del lugar donde puede comprar los útiles escolares.  
  
Muy cordialmente  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Subdirectora  
  
Observó que había un segundo pergamino con un listado de cosas extrañísimas, no entendía nada. Simplemente las brujas NO existían, sólo formaban parte de cuentos y leyendas que la gente había inventado ¿Cierto? Ese día por más que intentó no pudo olvidar la carta y cada tanto la releía y se pellizcaba para asegurarse que no estaba soñando por lo que al ir a acostarse no se asombró de ver su brazo colorado en varios lugares, y sin embrago seguía sin poder creerlo. Es una broma pensó antes de dormirse.  
  
Al día siguiente no hizo falta que su madre la despertara, casi no había dormido, se giró para ver el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita. Las seis de la mañana. Seguía conmocionada por aquella carta. Para ser una broma era de muy mal gusto. Resolvió bajar a desayunar. Estaba preparándose una rica leche chocolatada. Comenzó a imaginarse como sería ser bruja mientras tomaba su desayuno. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave aleteo. Una lechuza acababa de dejarle una carta al lado de su taza vacía. La tomó.  
  
Señorita Evans:  
Para comprar sus útiles escolares le recomendamos ir al Callejón Diagon. Para llegar allí debe ir al centro de Londres e ingresar al Caldero Chorreante, allí pida instrucciones al cantinero.  
  
Muy Cordialmente  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora  
  
Subió rápidamente a la habitación de sus padres y les tendió la carta. A diferencia de ella, parecía que sus padres no dudaban que ella fuera bruja, claro que ella no sabía de la carta que habían recibido ellos de parte del Colegio. 


	2. Los Black

2. Los Black  
  
Toda la familia Black estaba reunida en el número doce de Grimmauld Place , ese era el día en que los colegios enviaban las cartas a los jóvenes magos. Ese día siempre era un festejo y los pequeños competían acerca de quién había recibido más cartas. Esta vez era el turno de Sirius y Bellatrix.  
  
Bellatrix era una pequeña de once años, alta y delgada, de piel pálida, sus ojos eran de un negro azabache impresionante y sus cabellos de un hermoso negro azulado que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda. Creía firmemente en la pureza de sangre.  
  
Sirius también tenía once años pero era un poco mayor que su prima, a diferencia de ella su piel era un poco morena y sus ojos de un azul único que junto con su cabello negro azulado le daban un aspecto de galán al que pocas podían resistirse.  
  
-Parece que este año brindaremos por Bella- comentaba orgullosa una señora alta de cabello castaño recogido en un peinado de última moda, la madre de Bellatrix.  
  
Bellatrix estaba sentada a la mesa de los niños junto con sus hermanas, Andrómeda y Narcisa, y sus primos, Sirius y Regulus, entre otros.  
  
Andrómeda era la hermana mayor de Bella, hacía un año había ingresado a Hogwarts y pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, como todos sus antepasados en Hogwarts. Su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos avellana le daban un aspecto tranquilo. La más dulce de las hermanas Black, quería mucho a su familia y era muy obediente.  
  
Narcisa era la menor de las tres, aún le faltaba un año para recibir sus cartas. Su pelo rubio, que caía sobre sus hombros, y sus ojitos azules le daban un aspecto de princesita sacada de un cuento de hadas pero el carácter de la pequeña era bastante diferente.  
  
Regulus era pálido, de aspecto algo enfermizo, su cabello era completamente negro y sus ojos, inexpresivos, de un celeste muerto. Parecía una versión MUY deteriorada de su hermano, y sin embargo era el favorito de sus padres quienes se encargaban de recordar a Sirius cuan superior era su hermano menor, de la edad de Narcisa.  
  
Una señora muy arreglada, con el pelo negro recogido en un rodete y colmada de joyas hizo sonar su cuchara contra su copa de cristal para anunciar algo. Se paró, aclaró su garganta y dijo:  
  
-Me gustaría brindar por mi sobrina Bellatrix quien recibió cartas de Hogwarts y Durmstrang- aplaudió junto con el resto de la familia.  
  
Cuando los aplausos cesaron continuó:  
  
-Desgraciadamente mi hijo, Sirius, sólo ha recibido carta de Hogwarts- sólo unos pocos aplaudieron, hacía tiempo que un Black recibía sólo una carta.  
  
Sirius observaba a su prima, le hubiera gustado preguntar a qué colegio pensaba ir, aunque hacía tiempo que habían dejado de ser amigos a él aún le importaba Bellatrix. Recordaba perfectamente cuando se habían hecho amigos inseparables.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Una pequeña de unos dos años corría por el bosque, que formaba parte de su jardín, el sol arrancaba destellos a su cabellera negra azulada. En sus ojitos se veía tristeza. Llegó al pie de un árbol y, acurrucándose, comenzó a llorar amargamente. Metió la manita en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo bastante sucio, estaba envolviendo algo.  
  
Un niñito un poco más grande acababa de llegar a la casa de su tía cuando vio alejarse a su primita, corriendo hacia los bosques. Intrigado había decidido seguirla, cuando al fin logró darle alcance la observó sentadita, llorando al pie de un árbol.  
  
-¿Qué te paza Bella?- se estaba acercando. -¡Zidiuz!- miró horrorizada a su primo, no le gustaba mostrarse débil.  
  
Él se acercó y la abrazó, ella no pudo fingir más y continuó llorando.  
  
-¿Qué te paza pima?- preguntó mientras sacaba un pañuelito de su campera y limpiaba un poco la carita de Bellatrix. -Ez que...- se separó y le mostró el pañuelo sucio.  
  
Como él seguía sin entender, corrió el pañuelo dejando al descubierto un pajarito muerto, la mascota de la pequeña. Él la volvió a abrazar, podía imaginar lo que sentía su primita.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Sin notarlo Sirius se había quedado mirando a su prima y ella, malinterpretando la mirada, lo miró con indiferencia. Le extrañó un poco la actitud de Bellatrix, entonces recordó el porqué se habían comenzado a alejar hasta llegar a eso: James Potter. 


	3. James Potter

3. James Potter  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sirius tenía cinco años, ya le permitían ir solo a la plaza. Ese día iban a venir de visita sus primas, estaba poniéndose su ropa más elegante para llevar a Bellatrix a los juegos. Ella era su mejor amiga y la pasaban bien juntos. Estaba observando su reflejo en el espejo cuando oyó la voz de su tía y luego unos pasos rápidos subiendo las escaleras.  
  
-¡Hola Sirius!- gritaba alegremente la morochita que acababa de entrar al cuarto- ¿Sirius? ¿Dónde estás, Sirius?  
  
El niño se reía debajo de la cama, quería jugarle una broma a Bella, quien comenzaba a revisar toda la recámara para hallar a su primo.  
  
-BUUUH!!!!!!!- gritó Sirius apareciendo por detrás de su prima. -AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Bellatrix antes de quedar cara a cara con Sirius – Tonto!- exclamó enojada. -Vamos Bell, fue sólo una broma... -Me asustaste...- murmuró. -Vamos, para que veas que soy un buen primo te llevaré de paseo.  
  
La cara de la niña cambió completamente, ahora tenía una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿A dónde me llevarás? -¡Ah! Eso es una sorpresa...- respondió con aire misterioso mientras buscaba su abrigo.  
  
Cruzaron a la plaza, que estaba casi frente a la casa de los Black.  
  
Ya llevaban como una hora jugando cuando vieron algo raro.  
  
Los Black a pesar de creer en la pureza de sangre vivían en un barrio en el que también había muggles, pocos pero los había.  
  
Vieron llegar un auto, y lo más raro era que ¡se estaba estacionando en la casa de Sirius! Los pequeños nunca habían visto una cosa como esa y trataron de llegar rápidamente a la casa para observar desde más cerca. Vieron a un hombre bajarse del vehículo y entrar a la casa de los Black. No había moros en la costa. Ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a inspeccionar el auto lentamente.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!- gritó el dúo cuando una puerta se abrió. -Calma- dijo un pequeño serenamente- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen viendo así a mi automóvil? -¿Tu qué?- preguntó algo confundido Sirius mientras su prima observaba al niño con algo de desconfianza. -Mi auto- repitió señalando el aparato. -Ah. Yo soy Sirius Black y la bella señorita que me acompaña es mi prima. -Yo soy James Potter- se presentó dando un paso al frente y estrechándole la mano al que acababa de presentarse.  
  
Al ver que su primo se presentaba decidió hacer lo mismo.  
  
-Bellatrix Black- el joven Potter se arrimó y le tomó la mano, la cual besó. Bella se ruborizó un poco, nadie la había saludado así antes.  
  
Se sentaron en los escalones de la casa y conversaron durante mucho tiempo hasta que el estómago de Sirius anunció la hora del té.  
  
Al verlos entrar el Sr. Black y el Sr. Potter dejaron de hablar, éste último recordó que su hijo había ido con él, observó el reloj. -Perdóname hijo, no creí que demoraría tanto. Veo que has hecho amigos... -No te preocupes padre. Ellos son Sirius y Bellatrix Black- los presentó James a su papá.  
  
El Sr. Black siguió como si no lo hubieran interrumpido.  
  
-Por favor, pasemos al escritorio- hizo unas señas con la mano y se dirigió hacia allí seguido por el Sr. Potter. -Tú padre es simpático- comentó Sirius mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Desde ese día James y Sirius se habían vuelto como hermanos, pero Bellatrix sentía que cada vez estaba más lejos de ellos. Comenzó a odiar a James Potter, y a Sirius por haberla reemplazado.  
  
La cena ya había terminado, Sirius estaba recostado en su cama con millones de recuerdos revoloteando en su memoria cuando sintió el golpe de un pico contra su ventana. Se levantó y abrió dando paso a una lechuza. Tomó el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta.  
  
Sirius:  
  
¿Cómo estás amigo?¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? Yo sigo aquí, en Francia. Te cuento que ¡he recibido carta de Hogwarts! Supongo que tu también, espero verte en King's Cross aunque supongo que podríamos quedar en encontrarnos en el Callejón Diagon.  
Espero tu respuesta  
  
James P. 


	4. En el Callejón

Le dedico este capítulo a sara fénix black porque su review me animó a seguir escribiendo y a Steven Westover (prometo que el capítulo 5 es más largo). Muchas gracias por sus reviews.  
  
4. En el Callejón  
  
James acababa de llegar a la mansión Black. A pesar de ser de buena familia, James no era bien visto por casi todos los Black allí presentes. De hecho, el único que le sonreía sinceramente allí era Sirius, quien venía a saludarlo.  
  
-¡Vaya, amigo! Hasta que llegaste- abraza a su amigo y le susurra- ... estábamos por irnos sin tí. -Buenos días, disculpen la tardanza- saludó James con una inclinación de cabeza una vez que Sirius lo soltó.  
  
La Sra. Black puso una de esas sonrisas falsas que tan bien le salían y dijo:  
  
-No hay problema querido.  
  
Por otro lado las primas de Sirius no se molestaban en disimular. Bellatrix lo ignoró completamente, mientras que Narcisa lo miraba reprobadoramente, para ella era un insulto el revuelto pelo de James y sólo verlo le daba nauseas.  
  
Se acercaron a la chimenea y por turnos fueron desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes, rumbo al Callejón Diagon.  
  
Luego de haber discutido con Petunia durante un buen rato Lily había convencido a sus padres para que la dejaran quedarse, y así poder irse de una buena vez.  
  
En el camino la pelirroja no dejaba de ver ansiosamente todos los carteles para saber a cuanto estaban del centro de Londres. Al llegar allí la pequeña comenzó a mirar a todos lados en busca del Caldero Chorreante.  
  
- ¡Allí!- exclamó antes de comenzar a arrastrar a sus padres hacia un destartalado bar, del que colgaba un cartel en el que se podía leer el nombre del lugar.  
  
Una vez dentro prefirieron evitar distraerse con el entorno y hallar al cantinero rápidamente, pues consideraban que todo lo que debían comprar sería difícil de encontrar.  
  
Rápidamente un hombre se acercó:  
  
-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? Yo soy Tom, el dueño del bar. -Buenas tardes, ¿podría ayudarnos a llegar al Callejón Diagon?- preguntó Lily con un brillo especial en los ojos. -Muggles- sonrió Tom mientras depositaba una bandeja sobre la barra- Por aquí, síganme. -¿Muggles? -Gente no mágica  
  
La pelirroja ya había acabado con la compras, y se encontraba con sus padres tomando un helado en Florean Fortescue. Caminaban en busca de una mesa cuando un chico tropezó con Lily tirándole encima su helado.  
  
-Pe...Perdón- se disculpó el chico mientras intentaba limpiarla con una servilleta.  
  
El chico era más alto que ella. De cabello color arena y ojos ambamarinos. Se lo veía algo nervioso pero sólo bastaba con verlo para saber que era una buena persona.  
  
-No te preocupes- le sonrió- Soy Lilian Evans, pero puedes decirme Lily. -Yo soy Remus Lupin pero puedes llamarme Remus- contestó algo confundido.  
  
Al final terminaron conversando, Lily hacía hablar hasta a las piedras. Prometía ser el comienzo de una buena amistad. Lupin la invitó a pasear por Diagon, y después de avisar a sus padres, Lily fue con él.  
  
Estaban frente a la tienda de Quidditch:  
  
-¿Y uno puede volar en eso?- preguntaba algo escéptica, señalando a la escoba de la vidriera. -Claro Lils- Remus sonreía mientras respondía a todo con infinita paciencia. -¡¡Apártate de mi camino, SANGRE SUCIA!!- exclamó un chico de pelo negro y grasoso luego de empujarla intencionalmente. -¿Estás bien, Lils?- preguntó un preocupado Remus. -Sí, gracias por atajarme- la chica se levantó enojadísima.  
  
Un chico de pelo negro azabache bastante revuelto acababa de salir de la tienda y había presenciado todo.  
  
-¡Aquí el único sucio eres tú, Snape! ¿Por qué no vas a bañarte?- le espetó James al chico de pelo grasoso, provocando risas en la gente que los observaba.  
  
El aludido estaba por abalanzarse sobre Potter cuando vio acercarse a Black y vislumbró a Lupin, todos visiblemente enojados con él. Decidió retirarse.  
  
-¡Me vengaré, Potter! -¿Están bien?- preguntó el amenazado volviéndose a Remus y Lily. -Sí, gracias -No nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Remus Lupin y ella es Lily Evans. -Nosotros somos Sirius Black y James Potter- Sirius hizo las presentaciones mientras señalaba quien era cada uno.  
  
Ni bien terminaron de estrecharse las manos aparecieron los padres de la pelirroja quienes le indicaron a Lily que ya era hora de irse. Se despidieron y la niña regresó al mundo muggle ansiosa por volver a verlos. 


	5. Pasatiempos

Dedico este capítulo a todos los que me dejaron reviews.  
  
Sé que el título no es muy original, creo haber prometido un capítulo 5 un poco más largo pero luego decidí incluir este entremedio así que el capítulo largo será el 6.  
  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz.  
  
5. Pasatiempos  
  
Una mañana de mediados de agosto estaba llegando a su fin.  
  
Un chico de cabello color arena y unos espléndidos ojos ambamarinos estaba sentado como indio en su cama mientras leía, entretenido, el libro que tenía sobre las piernas.  
  
-¿Lectura ligera?- preguntó divertido el chico de ojos azules.  
  
Remus levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus amigos, James y Sirius.  
  
-No los esperaba hasta más tarde...- les dedicó una sonrisa mientras cerraba el libro. -Si quieres podemos irnos...- bromeó el niño de lentes. -¿Qué tienen pensado para hoy?- continuó como si no hubiera oído el comentario de Potter. -Ya sabes... lo de siempre...- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sirius.  
  
-Sus primas están por llegar- anunció la Sra. Black a sus hijos.  
  
Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa, hacía mucho que no esperaba con ansias la llegada de sus primas. Incluso acostumbraba a irse a lo de James para no verlas pero ese día los Potter ya tenían planes.  
  
"Quizá pueda preguntarle... no creo... tendré suerte si me saluda..." pensó mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, no tenía muchas ganas de pasar la tarde ignorado.  
  
Comenzaban a oírse conversaciones en la Sala principal, al parecer sus primas estaban llegando. Oyó unos pasos rápidos escaleras abajo, seguramente era Regulus intentando llegar junto a Narcisa, una de sus primas favoritas. Regulus también admiraba a Bellatrix.  
  
Horas después oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, se levantó de la cama y abrió. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Ella estaba allí.  
  
-¿Bellatrix?- preguntó, algo confundido.  
  
Asintió con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Estaba complacida por la reacción de su primo. Traía un paquete en las manos. Sirius había enmudecido.  
  
-Mira que eres mal educado ¿Acaso no sabes saludar? -Ho...hola ¿Y... qué haces por aquí?- Sirius estaba algo nervioso "Quizá estoy soñando" -Hola- correspondió al saludo- ¿Se puede? -Claro, pasa...- abrió la puerta completamente "Definitivamente, estoy soñando..."  
  
Bellatrix entró y Sirius cerró la puerta tras ella, ya estaba retomando la confianza a pesar que hacia tiempo no hablaba con ella. Recordaba muy bien la última vez que lo había hecho. Luego de eso sólo se habían saludado fríamente.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Bellatrix estaba bastante enojada. James había invitado a Sirius a un partido de Quidditch pero a ella la había dejado fuera del plan, según Potter no había más boletos y no sabía que a ella le interesara ese deporte.  
  
Ella y su familia iban todos los domingos a aquella casa y las últimas tres visitas apenas había visto a Sirius.  
  
"Pero Bella, es que James..." trató de disculparse Sirius al notarla enojada, ella ni siquiera le había respondido el saludo. "Lo sé, James esto, James lo otro, estoy harta, ¡siempre hay una excusa!" gritaba, estaba muy dolida. "¡No es cierto!" refutó un poco enojado, él era su mejor amigo y no lo iba a dejar plantado. "Sí lo es..." algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.  
  
Él no sabía si abrazarla o hacer algo para que reaccionara.  
  
"¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy con James!" dijo el niño enojado mientras le daba un golpe a la puerta antes de irse.  
  
Ella se quedó allí, llorando un rato hasta que alguien entró a consolarla. Podía que no fueran muy unidas pero Andrómeda tenía un gran corazón y Bellatrix se dejó consolar.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
-Tío Alphard me pidió que te diera esto...- dijo extendiéndole el paquete, estaba algo incómoda allí pero no por eso se mostraba insegura. "Pensar la cantidad de veces que habré venido a buscarlo porque se escondía..." -¿Qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad "Bien, no estoy soñando pero... es increíble" -No lo sé- esa habitación le traía tantos recuerdos que la voz no le salió tan fría como hubiera querido.  
  
Miró a su prima y le dedicó una sonrisa, no había notado que la extrañaba tanto hasta ahora que la tenía frente a él, después de tantos años. Dos y medio para ser exactos.  
  
Dejó el paquete sobre la cama, en ese momento no le parecía muy interesante.  
  
-Bueno, me voy. No tengo nada que hacer aquí- comentó mientras desviaba la mirada, había extrañado tanto esa sonrisa.  
  
Miró rápidamente la habitación, estaba como antes excepto por un par de posters nuevos del Puddlemere United que colgaban de la pared. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
-Espera- la tomó de la mano- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Dos- le sonrió sinceramente por primera vez desde que se habían peleado, Sirius siempre bromeaba con eso. -¿A qué escuela irás? -¿Para qué quieres saber?- preguntó indiferente aunque estaba esperando esa pregunta desde la cena de celebración. -Para saber si te tendré cerca... -¿A cuál prefieres que vaya?- lo miró con algo de picardía. -A la que tú elijas...- respondió luego de pensar un poco, su prima era habilidosa para hacer preguntas capciosas. -Pues iré a Hogwarts...- le dedicó una última sonrisa- Debo irme, Regulus me iba a prestar un libro...  
  
Sirius le soltó la mano mientras le sonreía, le agradaba la idea de saber que estarían en el mismo colegio aunque su sonrisa se opacó un poco por la mención de su hermano.  
  
-Nos veremos en la escuela... -Estaré esperando.  
  
-Bellatrix, hasta que apareces... ¿Dónde te habías metido? -Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia- dijo fríamente "Si le digo... adiós libro..." -De acuerdo- tuvo que aceptar aunque estaba algo ofendido- El libro está en mi cuarto. ¿Vamos? -Vamos- accedió la chica.  
  
-Lo prometido es deuda- Regulus sonreía mientras observaba a su prima.  
  
Bellatrix no podía creer que al fin había conseguido el libro, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.  
  
-Muchas gracias ¿Puedo saber cómo lo conseguiste?- estaba intrigada por saberlo. -Lo siento, es un secreto. -De todos modos muchas gracias- estaba tan feliz que hasta lo abrazó aunque no sé dio cuenta de ellos hasta más tarde.  
  
Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y si quieren hacerme feliz toquen ese hermoso botoncito al final de la página que dice Go y dejen reviews! 


	6. Plataforma 9 34

Pido mil perdones por la demora pero he estado fuera un tiempito y agregando a eso el cole no he podido subir el chap. antes. Espero que les guste y prometo que el capítulo 7 no va a demorar tanto.

Los dejo para que lean

**6. Plataforma 9 ¾**

El mes de agosto había sido interminable para Lily. Ella nunca había tenido amigos, Petunia se había encargado de ello, pero ahora eso no le importaba. Se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Después de mucho pensar había decidido llamarla Titania, un nombre que encontró en '_A Midsummer Night's Dream'_. Durante el día ayudaba a su madre y por la noche se quedaba en su cama leyendo los libros del colegio, que eran muy interesantes, hasta tarde mientras Titania entraba y salía cuantas veces quería por la ventana.

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama, frotándose los ojos cansados de tanto leer, dispuesta a tachar un día más en el almanaque que colgaba del ropero indicando cuanto faltaba para el 1º de septiembre, luego del paseo por el Callejón Diagon y su charla con Lupin ya no le quedaban dudas acerca de la existencia de las brujas.

-Mañana...- dijo entre bostezos antes de dormirse.

¡Lily, se hace tarde!- exclamó su madre mientras abría las cortinas del cuarto.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó la pelirroja, esta vez no le había costado demasiado despertarse.

La pequeña se levantó y se cambió rápidamente, revisó su baúl por millonésima vez desde que lo había preparado y bajó a desayunar, cosa que hizo en tiempo récord.

Después de arribar a la estación de King's Cross algo agitados vieron el boleto de tren de Lily.

-¿Plataforma 9 ¾? Debe haber un error...

-Disculpe, podría indicarme hacia donde queda la Plataforma 9 ¾?- preguntó el Sr. Evans a uno de los guardas.

-¿No le parece que ya esta grande para bromas?- el hombre frunció el ceño y siguió su camino dejándolo más desorientado.

Petunia comenzó a arreglar su peinado.

"¿A quién querrá impresionar?" pensó observando los movimientos de su hermana.

-¿Problemas para encontrar el andén?- preguntó bastante divertido un chico.

"¿Será a él?" Lily sonrió –Black, ¿cierto?

-Buenos días Srta. Evans- Sirius hizo una reverencia e ignorando a Petunia repitió- ¿Problemas para encontrar el andén?

-Sí

-Es por aquí, es para que los muggles no lo encuentren- dijo mientras guiaba a la familia Evans a la buscada plataforma.

Sirius había cruzado primero para enseñarles cómo se hacía, luego lo siguieron la pelirroja y su padre. Petunia no se atrevió a pasar y su madre se había quedado a hacerle compañía.

El Sr. Evans parpadeó muchas veces, no podía creer que acababa de atravesar una pared, mientras tanto los niños observaban todo a su alrededor.

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de todas las personas allí presentes, había montones de gatos entorpeciendo el paso. Lily casi pierde el equilibrio por no pisarle la cola a uno de ellos y Sirius estaba ofendido con una lechuza que lo había despeinado al rozarlo con su ala.

-Un gusto conocerlo - saludó el niño antes de arrastrar a Lily tras él hacia el tren.

-No te preocupes... Dumbledore ya tiene planes...- le sonrío su madre.

-Estaré bien, gracias- respondió a modo de saludo mientras sonreía a sus padres.

-Mucha suerte- se despidió su padre dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a su hijo.

-¡Remus!- se acercó una niña.

-¡Lily!¡Sirius!- Lupin tenía una gran sonrisa pero en sus ojos se notaba un poco de miedo.

-¡Vamos amigo, el tren nos deja!- saludó Black estrechándole la mano.

"Parece que se han visto luego del Callejón Diagon" sonrió, le daba gusto que Remus tuviera amigos ya que él le había contado que no era muy sociable.

Los primeros vagones rebosaban de estudiantes, algunos acomodaban sus pertenencias mientras que otros se asomaban por las ventanas para continuar saludando. Había mucho alboroto y era bastante difícil circular con los pesados baúles dentro del tren.

-¡Todos los vagones están ocupados!- se quejó la pelirroja, luego de haber recorrido prácticamente todo el vehículo, volviéndose a sus acompañantes.

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate lo que haces!- gritó una chica cuyo pelo era de un color increíble. Negro azulado. Sus ojos azabache demostraban enojo.

-¡Perdona!- se disculpó rápidamente Lily.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- sus ojos relampagueaban.

-Lilian Evans, puedes decirme Lily- le extendió una mano.

-No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, a los Black no se nos molesta

La chica desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Discúlpala, es mi prima- había un dejo de amargura en sus palabras.

-¿Qué tal si buscamos a James?- sugirió Lupin.

-Creo que será mejor si seguimos buscando un vagón...

Alguien detrás de ellos acababa de meterse en la conversación.

-¡James! ¡Hermano!- exclamó Sirius mientras lo abrazaba.

Finalmente el cuarteto encontró un vagón desocupado cerca del final del tren. Demoraron unos minutos en acomodarse. Lily se había ubicado al lado de la ventana, Remus frente a ella. Sirius estaba a su derecha y junto a Remus estaba James.

-¿Cómo han estado tus vacaciones Lily?- quiso saber Potter, el había pasado casi todo el mes de agosto junto a Black y Lupin.

-Bien, ya he leído todos los libros pero...- se quedó pensativa- ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?

-Dos- respondió Sirius sonriendo y dejando de acomodar su flequillo.

-¿Hogwarts no es como los colegios muggles, es decir, está dividido en secciones o... algo?

-En Hogwarts los estudiantes están divididos en cuatro casas: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin- respondió Remus.

-A mí me gustaría quedar en Gryffindor- dijo James.

-A mí también me gustaría, pero más que todo espero no quedar en Slytherin- acotó Sirius.

Alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

-Disculpen, el tren va lleno... ¿podría... podría quedarme aquí?- preguntó temeroso un niño. Era regordete, bajito, de pelo rubio y ojos celestes acuosos.

-Claro- respondieron al unísono mientras le hacían un lugar.

-Me llamo Peter Pettigrew- se presentó antes de tomar asiento.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones se reanudó la charla sobre las casas. Lily estaba algo callada, algunas acciones del recién llegado le recordaban al accionar de una rata. Se conmovió de él.

Pasado el mediodía se formó un gran revuelo en los pasillos, una mujer de cara sonriente y con hoyuelos se asomó:

-¿Van a querer algo del carrito, queridos?

La mujer no había terminado de preguntar que los chicos ya se encontraban sobre el carrito viendo qué iban a comprar.

-¡Yo quiero todo!

-¡Pero yo también quiero todo, no es justo!

Luego de que James y Sirius compraron a medias todo lo que quedaba en el carrito y ubicaron las golosinas en el asiento vacío todos comenzaron a comer alegremente, excepto Lily que no sabía que probar primero. Para ella todo eso era nuevo, había Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, chicles, ranas de chocolate, pasteles de calabaza, tortas en forma de caldero, varitas dulces, plumas de azúcar y un montón de cosas que jamás había visto.

-Vamos Lils, prueba algo- la animó Sirius mordiendo un trozo de su torta en forma de caldero.

-Te recomiendo los pasteles de calabaza- dijo Peter, ya había perdido la timidez.

-Pues te conviene comer una rana- sugirió Remus, adicto al chocolate.

Finalmente la chica se decidió por probar una rana:

-No son de verdad ¿cierto?

-No, de todos modos lo importante es el cromo que trae.

-Yo puedo regalarte algunos si quieres comenzar la colección- ofreció Lupin, tenía muchísimas figuritas repetidas.

-¿Tú también eres hijo de muggles, Peter?- preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

-No- al parecer le había incomodado la pregunta.

-No puedes hacer esa pregunta a cualquiera, en estos tiempos no es bueno...- la previno el joven Black.

-¿Por qué?

-Son tiempos oscuros Lils, hay un mago que esta tomando poder y no es partidario de los nacidos de muggles, los persigue...- Lupin explicó cuidadosamente.

-¿Por qué a los nacidos de muggles?- ella estaba algo pálida.

-Debes entender que algunos magos se creen mejor por lo que ellos llaman 'sangre limpia', es decir que descienden de magos, y creen que los nacidos de muggles son inferiores...- comenzó Potter.

-Toda mi familia cree en la pureza de sangre...- se lamentó Sirius "Incluso Bellatrix...". Suspiró.

Una joven simpática se asomó por la puerta del compartimiento, llevaba su uniforme. Por el escudo pertenecía a Slytherin.

-¡Primo!- abrazó a Sirius apenas lo distinguió.

-¡Andrómeda!- le devolvió el abrazo.

-Llevo tiempo buscándote- lo soltó y se volvió al resto- Me llamó Andrómeda Black.

-Ellos son Peter, Remus y Lily. A James ya lo conoces- dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno al decir su nombre.

-Un gusto conocerlos. Falta poco para que lleguemos, deberían ponerse sus túnicas- salió- Los veré en el colegio.

-Vamos a llegar a Hogwarts en cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren; lo recibirán en el colegio- retumbó una voz.

El tren aminoró la marcha hasta que finalmente se detuvo, la pelirroja observó por la ventana, ya estaba oscuro. Se levantó de su asiento y, junto a sus amigos, se unió al resto de los alumnos, que se amontonaban en los pasillos.

-¡Primer año!¡Los de primer año por aquí!- gritaba Hagrid.

Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. Un hombre gigantesco, dos veces más alto que cualquier otro, su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba salvaje, pero podían verse sus ojos, brillando como escarabajos negros, bajo toda esa pelambre.

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba de alegría mientras los chiquillos de primero lo seguían a los tropezones por un angosto sendero directo al lago, donde los esperaba la flotilla de botes en los que irían al castillo.

-¿No más de cuatro personas por bote!- gritó el guardabosques para hacerse oír.

-No se preocupen, yo buscaré con quien ir- comentó Lily antes de retirarse sin darles tiempo de reaccionar a sus acompañantes.

La pelirroja encontró lugar en una embarcación junto a tres niñas que conversaban animadamente y parecían no notar su presencia.

-¿Ya han visto a esos chicos?- preguntó una de ellas, emocionada, señalando al bote de James, Sirius, Remus y Peter.

-¡Cómo no verlos!

-¿Han visto que lindo que es Potter, el de lentes?- indagó la tercera entre suspiros.

-Sí, pero Black es mucho más lindo- respondió la primera.

-¡Pero si el mejor de ellos es Lupin!- aseguró la segunda.

Lily esperaba que eso terminara pronto, no podía imaginar que recién era el comienzo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, por favor dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones.

Además me gustaría que se arriesgaran a adivinar cual es el libro de Bellatrix, la persona que adivine aparecerá, como premio, como integrante del club de fans de los amados Marauders o como seguidor del personaje que escoja.

Si no recuerdan de qué libro les hablo:

Regulus le entregó a Bellatrix un libro.

El libro es bastante difícil de conseguir.

De estar en Hogwarts, estaría en la Sección Prohibida.

Bueno, no doy más pistas. Si quieren todos los detalles que les he dado antes relean el capítulo anterior.

Sara Fénix Black : Me gusta muchísimo que me dejes reviews en cuanto al libro de Bella... supongo que más adelante lo sabrás pero por ahora es importante que no se sepa que es. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Ahora voy a subir nuevamente los reviews en tus historias porque el otro día el server me rechazaba.

Ely Barchu : Que bien que te haya gustado. Espero que aún tengas ganas de continuar leyendo.

Andy-Wm : Me encantó que me dijeras que el fic te había llamado la atención y que a pesar de que no lees muchas cosas de este tipo te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerlo. Espero que continues leyendo, más adelante se volverá más interesante pero hay cosas que no puedo dejar de escribir.

Isabel Spellman : ¡Isita! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, en cuanto al largo de los capítulos ya te expliqué que es para que los lectores no se cansen leyendo del pc. Espero que sigas la historia y que me des tus opiniones porque sabes que significan mucho para mí. Por cierto: me debes una conversación en Hoggy entre Angie e Isa. Nos vemos en el msn y en Hoggy!

Blacklady : Que suerte que te haya gustado, espero que continues leyendo la historia y que te guste. Prometo que con el tiempo se vuelve más interesante.

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Por favor toquen ese hermoso botón que dice Go! Y dejen reviews, les lleva poquísimo tiempo y me dan una gran alegría.


End file.
